


Well, This is a Surprise

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Time Lord Rose Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: The Doctor regenerated into a woman, why couldn't the same happen for Rose Tyler?





	Well, This is a Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I can't really explain this one, so I'll just say enjoy :=)

******

The Doctor assessed the stranger now standing before her. He was young, about nineteen, twenty in age, with dark black hair and a hawkish face, with piercing blue-grey eyes.

His clothes were simple and comfortable, his hands were awkwardly stuffed into the pockets of his leather jacket as he awkwardly rocked back and forth on his heels, the crackling portal he had just emerged from sealing shut behind him with an almost cartoonish-sounding _pop_.

"So...," The Doctor broke the silence "this is certainly...interesting"

The man chuckled, the sound sounding relieved.

"Yeah," he nodded, ducking his head bashfully "you're telling me," he absently kicked at the dirt "look," he began "you don't know me, but I'm...that is, I _uised_ to be--"

"Rose," The Doctor sighed, holding up a hand to stop him "you don't have to explain, I know it's you"

The man looked up at her sharply, his face surprised.

"How'd you...?" he trailed off, staring at her.

The Doctor rolled her eyes.

"Rose, it's _me_, remember?" she prompted. She tapped her temple "Time Lord, remember?" she grinned.

She took a step forward, gently reaching up to put her hands on the young man's shoulders.

"I _always_ know you, Rose Tyler," she explained "every time I've changed my face, you were always the first thing I remembered," she stepped back and held out her arms "so? What'd you think?" she asked, giving a little twirl.

"Not bad," the young man vaguely gestured to his own form "what about me?" he asked.

"You make a pretty handsome man, Rose," The Doctor nodded "you look like me," she noted "the first face you knew" she explained.

"So? You look like me" Rose challenged.

"Do I?" The Doctor grinned "oh," her grin widened "oh, that's nice. Does it suit me?"

Rose frowned, titling his head at the Time Lord.

"Actually...yeah" he nodded.

"Brilliant," The Doctor grinned "so," she gestured towards the TARDIS standing a few feet away "you, uh, want to come back?" she asked hesitantly.

Rose grinned.

"Just try and stop me," he laughed, taking the hand she offered "you're really OK with...this?" he gestured to his general form.

"Are you OK with this?" The Doctor gestured to her own form.

"Yeah" Rose nodded.

"Then there's your answer," The Doctor nodded as they reached the TARDIS "oh," she stopped "I just thought of something, do you still go by 'Rose'? Or did you have to change your name?"

"After I changed I had to start telling people that my name was 'Ross'," Rose explained "honestly, I've...missed being 'Rose Tyler'," he admitted "even with the..." he gestured towards his general form again.

"Well, you won't have to call yourself 'Ross' as long as I'm around," The Doctor vowed "anyone who takes offense at a man named 'Rose' will have me to answer to,"

She grinned and then leaned in, soundly kissing Rose full on the mouth.

"Hmm," she frowned as she pulled back "you might want to think about investing in a better razor," she suggested "stubble" she explained, tapping Rose's chin.

"Oi, I never had to shave my _face_ before!" Rose objected "cut me some slack"

"Tell you what," The Doctor grinned "I teach you how to shave a beard and you teach me how to style my hair"

"Deal" Rose laughed as they entered the TARDIS...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
